unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Launcher (U2)
The Shark of Unreal II: The Awakening (sometimes called MP3, Man Portable Rocket Launcher Type 3) is a Rocket Launcher which is more similar to the RTNP Rocket Launcher. A similar idea was implemented with the Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict version of the weapon. __TOC__ Overview The primary fire is a fast flying rocket with a wide blast radius and devastating power. The alternate fire will throw out four floating rockets that will go for the first enemy they see or spin around until they hit something else. If you keep your cross-hair on someone long enough, the alternate fire will lock onto them and all of the rockets will seek out that target. Be sure to use this gun wisely - the MP3 Rocket Launcher does not come equipped with large amounts of extra ammo. The Shark can only load one rocket at a time. The Shark is a favorite weapon of the Heavy human class in Unreal II. The ammo for the Shark, Rocket Launcher of Unreal II, is called a Rocket Pack as well. They only contain 5 rockets, up to 40 maximum. Rocket Packs are very rare in the game and the main supply for rockets are Sharks, either dropped by enemies or as pickups. So the Rocket Packs are very useful, as rockets deal loads of damage and quite quickly use up ammo. You need 8 Rocket Packs to get the full backpack of rockets. The Rocket Pack looks like a holder for three rockets (two are behind the first three and not shown), each of which have 4 warheads. Unreal II: The Awakening ;Primary Fire :Unguided rocket projectile that consists of four small rockets. ;Secondary Fire :Rocket breaks into four smaller projectiles that fly around drunkenly if are not locked when secondary fire button is released. Holding down the secondary fire button and moving the crosshairs over enemies before release will lock each rocket to a target, one at a time. ;Techniques :When using the Rocket Launcher against a tough enemy like a heavy-armored troop, if you're pretty sure you can hit him with the first trigger, then use it so you can pump out ammo as quickly as possible. Locking on becomes more useful at longer ranges, especially as multiple weaker enemies advance on you. In Unreal II your character wears a heavy suit of power armor, so rocket jumping is not possible. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict ;Classification: Heavy Concussion ;Primary Fire :Fires a single rocket. ;Secondary Fire :Launches up to three rockets simultaneously. All three rockets can be deflected at once. ;Weapon Combo (Drunken Rockets) :This can only be done by holding down the left trigger. After the three rockets fire, continue to hold down the left trigger, and pull the right trigger. Each rocket will split into two "drunken rockets". This ability is disabled if you release the left trigger too soon. The rocket launcher fires single or grouped rocket-propelled explosives. Pull fire for a single rocket, or pull and hold alt-fire to launch up to three rockets. To launch drunken rockets, fire three rockets and continue to hold alt-fire. Then, to split the rockets into six drunken rockets, pull fire while still holding alt-fire. Tips and tricks * This version of the Rocket Launcher is useful in medium range, as it has a very big splash damage radius but is somewhat slow and easy to avoid at long ranges. Trivia Gallery Rocket_launcher(U2).jpg External links and references See also * Rocket Launcher (UT) * UMS Rocket Launcher * Rocket Launcher (UT200X) * Rocket Launcher (UT3)